


Laundry Day

by Katiegirl901



Series: Hurricanes and Hope [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Laundry day, Laundry really Is a team sport, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiegirl901/pseuds/Katiegirl901
Summary: “Don’t think laundry is a team sport.” He commented when  he felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind as he measured out the correct amount of laundry soap and fabric softener into the machine.Just a smutty one shot with zero plot because someone *ahem* jenni3penny *ahem* asked for it.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenni3penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/gifts).

> This has literally zero plot and is not for little eyes, I edited it very quickly so I own all of my mistakes, the idea/prompt comes from jenni2penny who gave me the option between Jack meeting Layla and Amira and this and of course I chose this... I hope you guys enjoy!

He saw the sweep of headlights through his front window as he folded the sweatshirt in his hands. He hadn’t been expecting company but he would put money that he knew exactly who his late night visitor was. He heard the slam of a car door followed shortly by the sound of his front door opening. He heard a small struggle as his visitor tried to balance whatever was in her arms as she kicked off her shoes.

“Well aren’t you domestic tonight.” 

Her voice brought a smile to his face without him even realizing it and he placed the sweater in the basket only to have her immediately take it out. He watched her put down the six pack of beer in her hand before pulling the black USMC sweater over her head, her small figure drawing in the fabric.

“Am I gettin’ that back or is it findin’ its way into your closet?” He asked, watching as she easily twisted the caps off two beers before handing one to him. 

She leaned down and sniffed the fabric, “Doesn’t smell enough like you, I’ll wait a few days.”

He rolled his eyes at her antics and took a swig of the beer in his hand, watching as she did the same. They had been ‘together’ for just over a month and everything about the woman in front of him still fascinated him, the way her throat moved as she swallowed and the small grin she shot his way when she caught him watching her. 

“So do you have a lot left to do or are you free for the night?” 

“One load left.” He replied, nodding to the basket of dirty laundry waiting for him in front of the washer, “what did you have in mind?”

He knew he was in trouble when he saw the glint in her eye.

“Put your laundry in.” She instructed, nodding to the washing machine.

He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, “Don’t think laundry is a team sport.” He commented whenhe felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind as he measured out the correct amount of laundry soap and fabric softener into the machine. Her arms disappeared from around his waist and he turned around to see her holding up a lacy tank top with a raised eyebrow.

“I know we never had _the talk _but do I need to worry about this?”

“It’s Ellie’s.” He assured her, watching as she folded the shirt and returned it to the basket.

“Kids never really grow up, do they?”

“Nope.” He replied with a shrug.

“But that doesn’t bother you.” Jack surmised.

“Nope.” He replied again, “They’re far away from their families, if they feel at home here then I’m doin’ something right.” 

“You do a lot right for those kids.” She whispered, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his waist again.

He reached down and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear before letting his hand rest on the side of her cheek.

“What did you have in mind for tonight?” He asked again.

“Making up for lost time.” She replied with an impish grin, “it’s been over a week since we last had a night off.” 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her as he leaned down to claim her lips in a kiss that she quickly deepened. Regardless of the change in their relationship work had still been a priority for both of them and because of that they hadn’t had a lot of time to explore the newer side of their relationship past one amazing night and a few stolen moments here and there.

He felt her swipe her tongue over his bottom lip and opened his mouth to grant her the access she was silently asking for. He moved his hands so they were resting low on her hips and pulled her more fully against him, enjoying the pliant feel of her body against him.

He could feel her nails scrapping through the short hair on the back of his neck and heard her moan softly when he nipped at her bottom lip.

“You’d better not be starting something you don’t plan on finishing.” She warned, pulling back so she could look at him with lust filled eyes.

“Have every intention of finishing what I started.” He promised, backing her up and boosting her up to sit on top of his washer.

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything as he placed his hands on her thighs to spread her legs enough so he could stand between them. She tossed her head back with a quiet moan as he lowered his mouth to the column of her throat, taking his time to taste every inch, paying special attention to the spot below her ear that made her squirm beneath him.

He lightly nipped her neck as he slid his hand up under her sweatshirt, teasing his fingers over her stomach lightly before brushing his fingers over her breast.

“Plenty of time for foreplay later, Cowboy.” She muttered, “Kinda wanna get a move on, it’s been awhile.”

He was very well aware of exactly how long it had been but he wasn’t about to let her rush him, not when the opportunities to explore had been few and far in between. He let her pull his sweater over her head before he pushed her hands away, narrowing his eyes at her when she opened her mouth to protest.

He waited for her to shut her mouth again before he pulled her t-shirt over her head reveal a black lace bra to him.

“You wear that to work?”

She smirked and leaned forward so that her lips were next to his ear, “I put it on just for you… I didn’t wear a bra to work today.”

He took in a deep breath as he pulled back to look at her, he could tell by the slightly smug look on her face that she was telling him the truth and that she was enjoying her tease just as much as he was his. He felt her leg hook around his waist and groaned as she rubbed against his half hard cock, her next words brought him to full hardness and he had to fight to not just rip off her clothes and have his way with her right there.

“I did wear panties to work… It was a good thing I had a spare pair in may desk though.”

He managed to get the “Why?” Out through gritted teeth.

“I got to thinking about the last time I spent the night here… How good it felt having you inside of me and if I hadn’t of had a spare pair of panties I probably would have had to go commando… Never a good idea in our line of work… Especially not in a skirt.”

“Jesus, Jack.” The words were ground out against her neck as he slid a hand under her bra to cup her breast.

“Getting excited there, Gunny?”

Well hell if that didn’t send another shot of heat directly into his gut and further south. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and it was her turn to moan into his neck, her arms reaching up behind her to undo her bra before pulling it off.

“I wanted to do that.” He grumbled, his eyes studying her flushed chest like it was the most interesting thing in the world, hell in that moment it was.

“Shoulda moved quicker then.” She replied, “Now get a move on.”

He smirked at her and leaned down to close his mouth over her erect nipple, his hand moving to her other breast as her head fell back against the wall. He was switching to the other side when the washer started to move beneath her, the wash cycle beginning. He felt her shift her hips between his legs and looked down to see her angling herself so she was pressed as close as possible to the washer.

“That’s cheating.” He muttered.

“Well I need something to touch me and it’s obviously not going to be you.” She countered, bucking her hips slightly when the washer picked up speed before slowing down again.

He knew she was baiting him but he took the bait nonetheless and undid her pants, struggling with the button as she tried to undo the buttons on his shirt before pushing it off of his shoulders and pulling his undershirt off. Her fingers traced lightly over the scar that ran down the centre of his chest as he helped her shimmy out of her jeans.

As soon as the denim was gone he leaned back down to press his lips over hers, pulling another moan from her as he teasingly brushed his fingers over her panties.

“You gonna fuck me anytime soon, Cowboy?”

“Getting’ there.” He promised, trying to ignore how much her words turned him on.He pushed her panties to the side enough so that he could brush a finger through her folds, “Jesus, Jack… You that wet already?”

She reached forward and cupped his erection over his pants with a challenging look on her face.

“I wouldn’t talk if I were you.”

She gave a gentle squeeze and he thrust into her hand as he pulled her panties completely off, helping her lift her hips so he could removed them before gently sliding a finger into her.

***

She tossed her head back with a quite moan as he slid a finger in to her and closed his mouth back over her nipple. She was close already and she spread her legs more for him as he slid in a second finger and used his thumb to press against her clit. Her hand flew to his wrist and held tight as he worked her towards the edge his fingers finding a rhythm that had her muttering a string of ‘yeses’ within minutes.

“Close.” She warned, “Oh god, right there, Gibbs.”

She could see his smug smirk through her fluttering eyelashes but couldn’t bring herself to correct it as her eyes closed tightly and her thighs started to quiver.

“Harder.” She demanded, her head falling back in a soundless gasp as he hit exactly the right spot to make her fall over the edge, one more stroke and she would be there, “You bastard.” She whispered breathlessly as he slowed his movements before pulling out of her.

Her breath was coming in short pants and she knew her chest was flushed and her cheeks were probably rosy.

“Wanna try something.” He replied.

“You can try something after you get me off.” She countered, using her leg to pull him back.

“No, wanna be inside you for this.” He explained.

She reached forward and undid his belt and the button on his pants before pushing them down followed quickly by his boxers. She watched as he stepped out of them and eyed his erection with an appreciative gaze.

“Wanna be inside you for this.” He said again.

“Then get inside me.” She ordered.

She pulled him forward again and reached down to give his hard cock a few firm strokes before positioning him at her entrance. She groaned as he slid inside of her, stretching her out and filing her in exactly the way she needed.

“Shit.” She gasped, her head falling back as he slowly started to thrust.

“Wait for it.”

She wasn’t sure what the whispered words meant but quickly found out as the washer hit the spin cycle. Her head flew forward and landed on his shoulder as he picked up speed, alternating between hasty kisses and gentle bites along her throat.

“God you feel good, Jack.”

The breathless words against her neck made her smile. The smile quickly disappeared as he shifted and brushed her G-spot, his hand falling between her legs to rub over her sensitive clit.

“C’mon, Jack.”

The somewhat desperate plea wasn’t shocking, she knew he had to be on sensory overload and it had been awhile since the first and last time they’d had sex. Thankfully she was already on the edge and a few more well-timed strokes combined with the vibrations of the washer sent her over the edge with a sharp gasp and a silent scream. She felt him thrust a few more times before burying himself inside of her, biting down on her shoulder and coming with a muffled groan.

As much as she was enjoying the closeness the vibrations were quickly becoming unbearable so she gently pushed him away, wincing slightly as he pulled out before she could carefully climb off the washing machine, mindful of the fact that her legs had suddenly turned to jelly.

“Stand corrected.” He muttered against her hair as he pulled her against him, “Laundry _is _a team sport.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well my friend I think I may have hit a record for how quickly I wrote this... This one is for you girl, thanks for all of you awesome stories! (by the way now it's your turn lol)


End file.
